mortal_kombat_reimaginedfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald
Emerald is an Edenian warrior who currently serves under Queen Sindel. She is created by SamuraiCowboy231 on discord Appearance Emerald appears as a buxom Edenian female with muscles thanks to her enhanced strength compared to other Edenians. She wears an outfit similar to Jade's but emerald green in color and wears pieces of armor from when she used to serve in Shao Kahn's forces when Edenia was merged with Outworld. Personality TBA History Origins/pre RP Before the events of the First Mortal Kombat Emerald served in the Edenian military under the rule of King Jerrod and Queen Sindel. Prior to Shao Kahn's conquest, she would be captured by his Shadow Priests and eventually brainwashed to act as an infiltrator for his forces in order to help find weak points within the realm of Edenia. After that, she would serve under Shao Kahn's rule for the next several millennium, up until Shao Kahn's defeat during his invasion of Earthrealm where she would be freed from the Emperor's control and once again fight under the banner of the recently freed realm of Edenia. Since then she has remained more so on the front lines, fending off invading armies intent on conquering Edenia rather than participating in the major events. However, with the looming threat of Armageddon, Emerald soon finds herself on more tasking missions that may decide the fate of the realms. Armaggedon After the Dragon King, Onaga, has been defeated, Emerald was assigned the mission by Queen Sindel to uncover an ancient prophesy and learn more about it, fearing that the worst is yet to come. Emerald and a squad of Edenian Royal Guard would soon traverse to the old ruins where a temple to the old god Argus would be found, and inside it, the prophesy of Armageddon, detailing Argus's plan with the Elder Gods to either kill off all the combatants or strip them of their power, Delia's vision of the final battle, the slumbering sons of Argus, and their battle against Blaze. Upon relaying this information to Queen Sindel, Emerald would soon travel to Earthrealm to find the twin brothers, hoping to get them to fight for the Forces of Light. However, during her scouting mission, Emerald would find that Daegon has formed the Red Dragon clan, and that Taven has already awakened but his current location is unknown. Unsuccessful in recruiting the brothers, Emerald returns to where the heroes have gathered to plan their next move, and hearing that Mileena hasn't returned from her mission in Outworld, Emerald would volunteer to help find her, along with any ally they can recruit. Going along with Skelly, Whiteout, and Frost of the Lin Kuei, along with Johnny Cage, Emerald would gather along with the group to find Cyrax in hopes to teleport to Outworld, only to find out his interrealm-teleporter is still damaged. Emerald would've proposed using the Nexus before Raiden teleports in and offers the group a way to Outworld, for he had business to take care of there. Soon, bickering between the Earthrealm warriors and Raiden would begin, with Emerald trying to defuse the situation and take the offer, seeing that time is of the essence. Once in Outworld, She would lead the group through a tunnel system into the dungeons, where they found Mileena speaking with an executioner, trying to get him to spare a prisoner. Emerald then moves up to kill the Executioner and asks who Mileena is loyal to, only to find she was feigning loyalty to Shao Kahn by slitting the throat of the executioner. Before the group can make it out, Shao Kahn and his followers soon enter, figuring out Mileena has betrayed him again. Combat starts once Frost makes a move against Chameleon, as Skelly, Whiteout, Mileena, Reptile, Emerald, Kotal, and eventually Erron Black join in against Reiko, Kintaro, Shao Kahn, and Shang Tsung, and later on Onaga, Shinnok, and Quan Chi. Soon, the group would have to make a hasty retreat out of the fortress, and eventually stumble upon a campsite lead by Goro, Li Mei, and Baraka, who plan to lead a rebellion against Shao Kahn. The Earthrealm Warriors would offer them to join the Forces of Light, but Raiden teleports in and was ready to punish Goro, Baraka, and Erron Black for their past service to Shao Kahn. Before he can do so, Emerald would step in between them and Raiden, pleading that the Forces of Light are outnumbered and they would need any and all allies, before being blasted by Raiden's lighting. Soon, Johnny Cage would try to stop Raiden, and Emerald would get back up and attempt to grapple him and teleport him away from the others, but Raiden forces them off of him and teleports them back to Earthrealm. (Current events up to here) Powers and Abilities * Emerald mostly relies on her martial knowledge as a warrior, but she does possess supernatural abilities of her own: * Teleportation: Emerald can teleport herself and anyone she makes contact with by shrouding herself in a green mist before reappearing somewhere else in a realm. She can teleport to any location she's been to before in a realm, but she's incapable of interrealm travel, and there fore needs another source of travel to hop from one dimension to another. * Physical Strength Sorcery: Emerald can use sorcery that covers her body in green like energy, enhancing her strength far beyond the normal means for an Edenian. Should she use this ability to her maximum capacity, she can rival big hitters like Shao Kahn at the expense of quickly exhausting herself in combat, leaving her vulnerable shortly after. * Martial Arts and Weapon proficiency: Emerald is proficient in hand-to-hand combat and is trained in using a Kriegsmesser sword for her main weapon. She also shows proficiency in using earthrealm firearms, but not to the extent and knowledge of those that have trained with them such as Jax, Stryker, or Erron Black. * weakness: Emerald has a slight weakness to mental domination, and tends to avoid combat with sorcerers if an escape route is possible. Bios Armageddon: Throughout my life, I fought under many flags. I fought for Edenia, valiantly serving Queen Sindel and King Jerrod, then for Outworld under the rule and control of Shao Kahn as he used me to help him conquer my home, and then once again under the flags of Edenia once Shao Kahn's grip on me and our home realm was set loose. Since then, we faced many adversaries, from Shinnok's invasion, to the forces of Onaga, and once again, Shao Kahn's army. Though this time you can bet I kept my mind intact to fight for the right side. But now, things seem different, like a horrible feeling is looming not over just Edenia, but some of the sorcerers that Queen Sindel have at her aid feel it all over the realms. Soon, I was sent with a squad of soldiers to an ancient temple to one of the old gods, Argus, and just as one of the Sorcerers felt, we would discover some prophecy of unimaginable horror: the destruction of all reality. We would learn of the plan Argus has set up, the battle as fortold by the sorceress Delia, the two sons that would awaken one day to compete in this quest to save the realms, and the final battle between the sons and a fire being known as Blaze, who holds unimaginable power that even trumps over that of the emperor. This was a bit too much for me to take in, but after reporting this to Queen Sindel, she gave me a new task: To seek out the twins and get them to Edenia with their weapons and armor intact. Time is of the essence, and we cannot fail! May the Elder Gods watch over us. Endings TBA Trivia * Emerald is a fan of Johnny Cage's films, and wishes to star in one should she survive Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Edenians Category:SamuraiCowboy231's Characters Category:LGBT Characters